The Post Break Up Talk Escalation
by Mislav
Summary: "But believe me Lucy, one day, you will found the right guy, you will be ready, and everything will be OK ." Stucy .


**A/N: I don't owe any of The Big Bang Theory characters and** **I am not making any money from writing this.**

**Please forgive any minor spelling or grammar mistakes, English is not my native language. I tried to keep this grammatically correct, but I'm still paranoid. This is just a one shot, I won't write chapter two, but I will probably write a sequel.**

**If you want to know what was Stuart doing in that cafe... I think he was maybe visiting one of his (rare) friends who lives near by, decided to visit cafe and accidently bumped into Lucy there.**

**I like Lucy's character and Raj/Lucy, but for some reason I like Stuart/Lucy better. I think that Stuart's social awkwardness even closer to Lucy's than Raj's and that they would fit each other great. But that's just my opinion. **

**I hope you will enjoy reading this story. Love from Mislav :)**

Four days. It's been four days since she broke up with Raj. During first three days, she was literally avoiding every human contact she could (not that she had many prior to break-up anyway). She kept her cellphone turned off, wasn't checking her e-mails, wasn't going out, afraid that she will run into Raj or some of his friends. She was mostly just lying in her bed, crying and thinking about what she did. She knew it was best not to think about that, but she felt unable to control that thoughts, like she was unable to control fears that ruled-and still ruled-her life.

Did she really need to break up with Raj?

How does he feel right now?

Eventually, after that three terrible, exhausting days, she decided to give her best not to think about that.

And now, after four whole days, she finally goes out, alone, to have cup of coffee in cafe ten miles away from her apartment, this happens.

What to do now? She can't just run away. She can sneak in the bathroom,but she can't stay there forever. She used the bathroom half hour ago, and she saw that there are no windows there.

She decides to do the best she can: quickly look away, say nothing and hope he will do the same.

Unfortunately, that's not what happens, because Stuart walks toward her table and sits at it, opposite to her. She didn't notice him until it was too late.

Stuart feels pretty awkward too, but he also feels it would be rude to act like he didn't see her, especially after her break-up with Raj. Although Lucy has some serious social problems, she could feel hurt and resented if he just ignores her, and he definitely doesn't want to make her feel that way.

"Hi", Stuart smiles.

"Hi", she whispers. She turned her head toward him, but she is still looking down at the floor instead of making actual eye contact with him.

"I...", she starts, but she can't bring herself to say it out loud. So she just stopps talking and bends her head. Weird thing to do, sure, but still...

"I know. Leonard told me", Stuart says. "I... I'm sorry."

Lucy nodds her head. It tooks her almost full minute before she makes courage to ask something.

"How... how is Raj doing?"

"I heard he is still kinda upset... but he is doing better now. It seems that his selective mutism is even less severe now."

"Really?", Lucy raises her head, widening her eyes.

"Yes. Maybe due to all sho..."

He notices how Lucy's face expression is turning from recently hopefull into sad again, and he stops talking, trying to come up with something that could make her feel better.

However, she is faster.

"Stuart...", Lucy starts.

"Yes?"

She is quiet for next few seconds, obviously having second thoughts about actually asking him what she was planning to ask, but eventually she simply decides to do it and see what happens.

"Do you think that I am the bad person?"

Stuart widenes his eyes in shock and glares at her.

"What? No! No, you're not..."

"Really? Because I don't know what to think anymore. I want to be brave and strong and all that, but I always turn out to be the coward", she said under her breath in shivering voice. "I mean, what kind of girl breaks up with guy he loves her and would do anything for her just because he invites her to come on small party? I mean... I probably don't deserve anybody anyway."

Stuart leanes closer to her and gently holds her right hand.

"Don't say that, OK? Everybody deserve someone to love. Why would you be any different?"

"I was always different. I once tried to stand up for myself in second grade and it turned out... badly. Since that, I started ignoring every mean thing bullies would do to me and keep running away from all possible awkward situations. And I am still doing that, and I am still dfferent. Never fitting in, never standing up for myself, fear was always holding me back-and it still is... It's more powerful than most people think."

"Yes. It is. But everything is easier when you have person you love next to you. At least I heard so", he says, trying to keep his voice calm. "Maybe Raj was not the right one. Maybe you are not ready yet. But believe me Lucy, one day you will found the right guy, you will be ready, and everything will be OK."

Lucy tries to form a smile, but fails.

"Don't you think I want that?", she asks, tears which she was so desperately trying to hold back now watering her eyes. "But who would want someone like me? Except for Raj."

"Lucy, believe me, I would give everything I have to be with someone like you", Stuard says, trying to be brave enough to keep eye contact with her while saying that.

"R-really?", she asks while one warm tear rolls down her right cheek.

"Really", Stuart repeats before gently touching her face and wiping the tear away.

Lucy shiveres when she feels his fingers against her warm skin. She is surprised and she doesn't know what to do or what all that means, but she feels strangely... peacefull? Relaxed? Pleasant?

Good, if not anything else.

"Lucy..."

"Yes?", she asks, her voice surprisingly calm, her face expression unusually bright.

"Would you like... perhaps... to try to have cup of coffee with me? Tomorrow? Here, at this same time? You don't need to come if you don't want to. I won't be mad, really. It's your choice."

"I'll be there", she smiles. "You can bet on it."


End file.
